


如果樱花会说话12

by Baekcat



Category: HunLu, Hunhan - Fandom, 勋鹿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekcat/pseuds/Baekcat
Summary: 仙侠玄幻 书生x神明 微虐 HE 短篇 1-2w完结车走AO3ooc 都是我的锅除了特别注明以外，其他的都是我瞎BB的





	如果樱花会说话12

吴世勋一路拉着他往楼上走。那紧握的双手大喇喇地敞在人们的视线下，丝毫不惧他人的眼光，像是在宣誓主权一样。

拾级而上时，吴世勋还侧头望了眼楼下那说书人站着的地方，接着那目光缓缓移至鹿晗的脸上，坚定又珍重的目光仿佛在确认珍宝的确被自己握在手上。鹿晗心中一动，继而绽开笑容，“怎么？”

吴世勋只是摇摇头，牵着他走上前廊，走了快半个圈他有些犯迷糊地停下。鹿晗已经憋笑了好久，“咳，我们的房间在哪啊。”

小厮在他们听书之前就已经把房牌交给他了，吴世勋应该也是知道的。只不过.....

吴世勋回头瞪了他一眼。

鹿晗告饶：“好好好，我不说。”

吴世勋结束了他那无头苍蝇般乱转的行程，就近找了扇门，想看清挂在门上的门牌。已经喝醉了的他脸凑得极近，可视线总是聚不了焦，门上的字带着重影，根本就看不清。

房里突然传出一声尖喘，鹿晗眼疾手快地从他身后伸手遮住了他的眼睛，赶忙把他带离不合时宜的地方，“走，我带你去。”

甫一进门，鹿晗就被人一推，背抵到了门上。他顺手把门关上，落了闸。吴世勋的身体极热，灼热的鼻息落在鹿晗的脸上，他毫不犹豫地仰头与他唇舌相接。他的神志极不清醒，此刻行事全凭本能，落下的吻霸道、蛮横，与他平时的言行举止大不相符，但鹿晗爱极了。

那原本如蛇一样冰冷的舌头，在纠缠之际，已经带上了一些吴世勋渡给他的温度。他灵巧地将舌头探进吴世勋的嘴里，反客为主，用温柔的探寻化解了烧灼着吴世勋的那团火。  
吴世勋似乎很喜欢，眼睛微微眯起，鹿晗能从露出的一点缝隙里窥见他那失焦的瞳孔。等当吴世勋再想将鹿晗的舌头推回去时，鹿晗退了出去，让原本相连的唇在分离之际拉出了一道银丝。

鹿晗将他嘴边沾上的唾液吻去，摸了摸他的侧脸，动作温柔却狠心，轻声说：“好啦，你醉了，我们睡觉吧。”

吴世勋脸上露出了不满的神色，赤裸裸地表露他对鹿晗突然的抽身离去十分不喜。鹿晗不去看他，伸手揽过他的腰，把他带到床上去。

吴世勋被推倒在床上的那一刻，眼前黑成一片，完全不记得自己身处何地。过了好一会，他才从这种喝醉了的状态恢复过来。经过这一遭，他的脑子清醒了许多，只是碍于他现在整个身子都轻飘飘得不似自己他才没起来，赖在床上。

鹿晗帮他正好身子就坐在梳妆台前。他好奇地拿起摆在梳妆台上的胭脂奁，在手心里把玩着。不愧贵有贵的好，一瞧这屋子里的雕花的房柱、楠木桌椅、嵌金丝的花鸟屏风、层层叠叠的帷幔以及他手上镶了金边的胭脂奁，每一样都价格不菲。

他把盖掀开又合上，整个房间里就只有妆奁盖打开又合上的清脆声音。

像是突然想起什么似的，鹿晗盯着盒子里的红脂，带笑问吴世勋：“诶，你还记得刚刚那说书的说‘吃胭脂’吗？胭脂怎么吃啊。”似是不解，他摇了摇头。

这时吴世勋已经缓过劲来，直接在床上坐起来，伸手把鹿晗手上拿着的妆奁拿去，凑近鹿晗，直视着他的眼睛，“想知道吗？”

鹿晗被他突如其来的“诈尸还魂”给吓到了，还有那凑得极近的鼻尖、只有他一人的墨色眼睛以及那放得极为轻柔的语气，把他唬住了。

他轻轻点了一下头，生怕搅扰这一方旖旎。

吴世勋勾起一抹带了醉意的笑，他手在红脂上揉了揉，随即将指腹点在鹿晗的唇上。

“张嘴。”

其实，鹿晗不喜这种娘们唧唧的东西，要是有人敢这样将红脂往他唇上抹，估计那人都见不到明天的日头。他抬眼看着吴世勋，在心里叹了一口气，随他去吧，这个幼稚又笨拙的样子也就这时能看见了。想罢，他乖乖地将嘴张开，任由吴世勋的指腹在他的唇上抹着。

鹿晗垂眸，视线落在吴世勋那烫人的食指上。这温度，跟拿根烧火棍在他唇上燎也差不离了。

过了片刻，那“烧火棍”终于在他的唇上烧出了一道绮丽的霞云。

吴世勋颇为满意地仔细打量了一番自己的作品——鹿晗抹着红唇，一身红衣，衬得他皮肤越发的白。他半倚半靠地坐在梳妆台前，眉间有几分慵懒，那双镶着琥珀色眼珠的桃花眼透出几分勾人的挑逗——好一个从说书人口中现形的艳鬼！

“然后呢。”鹿晗的声音懒懒的，可能是被摆弄得有些疲惫，又可能是这场景太过日常，让他的神经在这样的氛围里突然放松下来。

吴世勋像是被摄了魂的书生，抬起他的下巴，让他微微张口，一双黑亮的眸子有些怔怔地盯着他的艳唇，“然后——” 

“这样。”他轻轻地吻住鹿晗的下唇，勾起舌尖温柔地舔舐掉鹿晗唇上的红脂。

“这样。”在唇瓣碾磨一番后，他的那殷红得有些色情的舌尖探进鹿晗的口腔，逼着他一起品尝胭脂的味道。

没有过多的深入，只是徘徊和执着于舌尖的纠缠，温柔得让人难以逃离。

他指腹摩挲着刚刚吮吻过的唇瓣，将晕到唇外的红脂抹去。

舌尖往上一勾，将上唇的红脂一并吻去后，吴世勋才与他稍稍分离开，声音沙哑低沉，透着藏不住的情欲，“就是这样。”

鹿晗看着他，吴世勋回望着。

那双琥珀色的眼睛在这时带着点难以言喻的情愫，那情绪吴世勋不常在鹿晗脸上出现，所以此刻脑子一团浆糊的吴世勋解读不出来。

倏尔，鹿晗笑了。

那笑容释怀又明媚，跟朵花农园子里的太阳花似的，晃得吴世勋移不开眼睛。

突然，吴世勋被人往后一推，重新摔回了床上。那绯红色的身影倾覆上来，半跪着跨坐在他身上，几下把自己身上穿的红色长袍脱了扔到地上，露出白皙的胸膛和紧实的小腹。  
吴世勋听见自己吸了口气。接着他就被堵住了嘴巴。

他们相互啃咬，彼此占有，像两头濒死发狂的野兽，迫不及待地想要从对方的躯壳里、灵魂里剥取什么，又想将彼此融进自己的血肉。

得到了他行动上的应允，吴世勋捞起鹿晗的背，翻身将他压在下面。随着体位的颠倒，鹿晗顺从地将两腿盘在他腰间。吴世勋急不可耐地想要将自己的衣服脱掉，却被鹿晗止住了。他指尖轻点，一道青色的灵流从他指尖泄出，缠上了吴世勋穿着的蓝色长衫，将他的衣服变成了大红色。

吴世勋摇身一变，成为了一个新郎官。

鹿晗睁着两只泛着水光的眼睛，目光在他身上流连，不难读出其中的眷恋和向往。良久，他才吐出两个字，“好看。”

可惜，他刚刚把自己的衣服脱了，不然就能凑成一对了。

“你们神明都这样使用法力的吗？”吴世勋打趣他道。

“我们神明也有私心的。”鹿晗用手扯着他的衣襟，将他的身子拉下来，贴近他的耳廓说道：“我的私心，就是你。”

说罢，他们的唇舌再度相接。

分离片刻，吴世勋把碍事的衣服脱掉，然后胸膛再度相贴。

他取过摆在梳妆台上的膏药，将鹿晗腿上碍事的遮挡物扒掉，沾了膏药的手指缓缓探入鹿晗的穴口。

“嗯......”

手指进入从未开拓过的幽深甬道，让鹿晗一下子绷紧了身体，手无意识地在吴世勋的手臂上抓了一把。

待身体渐渐适应后，鹿晗把双腿分得更开一边吴世勋能更好的扩张，他汗湿的脸上带着些罕见的红晕，嘴角勾起一个摄人心魂的弧度，“继续。”

吴世勋忍得很辛苦，听了他说继续，便把手指直接往深处送去，并且随着鹿晗的适应程度在他体内进出。

破碎的呻吟从鹿晗紧咬的口中溢出，到最后，他破罐破摔地只是堪堪用手遮住了自己的眼睛。白皙的手腕在暖黄色的烛光下如玉般温婉，铺了一床的墨发衬得他的身体越发诱人。  
吴世勋拉开他的手，不断亲吻他，将他的呻吟吞入腹中。

“可以了，进来吧。”鹿晗仰头躺在床上，喘息着说。

吴世勋听了没有多言，直接将自己的阳物送进了鹿晗的身体里。

“呜！！”

“嘶——”

身体被撑到极致，利刃般将他剖成两半，前戏做得足，使得巨物顺利地顶到最深处。在那一瞬间，他几乎不能呼吸，像一条被人攥在手心里的鱼，只顾得上大口喘气。眼前白光一片，连自己流下泪水都不知道。

吴世勋则被鹿晗体内的低温冰了一下。虽然已经用了较长的时间扩张，但鹿晗的体温一直没怎么上去，低温让他不太好受。

他也知道鹿晗很难受，自己不知道应该如何帮他分担一点，只能不停地吻着他的额头，鼻梁和眼睛，手指插进他的发丝里一遍又一遍地捋着，如同一种安抚。

“我...我没事....”缓了一会，鹿晗能喘上气来，“你....你动一动。”

他的话音落下，臀肉拍打的声音便在房内响起。

酥麻的感觉从他们相连的地方往上传来，一点点瓦解着鹿晗残存的理智。

“啊......啊哈!”他根本不知道自己在喊些什么。明明体温低得要命，可他脸上不知为什么还是有汗不断滑落。所经情事已久，鹿晗的体温渐渐升高，这得归功于他从吴世勋身上汲取的温度。铺开在他耳边的头发被他的泪水和汗水打湿，已经变成一绺一绺的。

恍惚之中，鹿晗睁开眼，看着近在咫尺的那张脸。

汗珠从吴世勋的鼻尖滚落，滴在鹿晗的唇峰上，鹿晗挑衅地舔去。染了红色的舌尖艳得过于分明，让吴世勋看得心尖一颤，接着便是一个深挺。不知顶到了哪处，鹿晗一下子弓起了身子。

“别——”巨大的快感一下子把他拍在了海岸上，鹿晗下意识地想要出声制止，却被一记更狠的挺弄再度顶上了敏感处，“啊——哈....哈...”

吴世勋从他一刹那绞紧的甬道品出了鹿晗得趣的地方，回应他的便是更激烈的冲撞。

“唔......嗯啊......”

突如其来攀升的快感让他的前端射出白浊的液体。吴世勋将自己小腹上沾着的液体抹在了鹿晗的小腹上。

高潮带来的余韵让他觉得自己的身体忽然飘至半空，无着无落的，突然现身的恐惧攫住了鹿晗，他有些慌乱地喊着吴世勋的名字，手到处乱摸，想要摸到吴世勋的脸。

吴世勋抓着他的手，与他十指相扣，“我在，别怕。”

鹿晗的心一下子落回了原地。

随即，一股热流注入到他的体内，宛如天神向地狱投下的火种般炙热。

吴世勋趴在他耳边，喘息了很久。

鹿晗没停，翻了个身跨坐在他身上。

“你！”鹿晗没理他，朝他暧昧地眨眨眼。

他一点点地往下坐，将吴世勋的阳物吃进去，直接吞到最深处。

另一种感觉。

这回鹿晗占据着绝对的主动权，待到体内适应一会后，他开始前后动作。

吴世勋反手抓紧了身下的被褥。

等到吴世勋新一轮发泄完以后，鹿晗的腿已经彻底不听他使唤了，可他唇边笑意不减，嘴上调戏得劲，“再来。”

吴世勋托着他的臀，将他翻过来趴在床上，从后面再次进入。

某一刻，他在一片迷乱的光景中听见吴世勋喊他的名字，“鹿晗.....我喜欢你......我爱你......”

他将吻落在他的肩窝、腰窝、尾骨。

鹿晗趴在床上，紧闭着眼，额前汗湿的发滑下来挡住他的脸颊。

我也爱你。

非常非常。

 

窗外传来打更人的吆喝声。

已经寅时了。

鹿晗半撑着身子看着身边的人。那人眼睛睁着盯着房梁，不知是醒的成分多还是醉的成分多。

“鹿晗，你喜欢我吗？”

眼神放空的吴世勋问出话的时候眼睛还一动不动地盯着房顶，鹿晗只是笑盈盈地看着他，并不答话。

他不死心，继续追问：“你愿意永远陪着我吗？”这回，他的目光落到了鹿晗那有些轻浮的模样上——他敞着前襟，露出大片白皙的胸膛，躺在床上，一只手支着脑袋，手一下一下地梳着吴世勋的青丝。

吴世勋瞧着他，看不清鹿晗眼里流转的情愫。

“那你呢？”鹿晗蓦地笑了，反问他。

你会吗？

会永远陪着我吗？

鹿晗在他即将开口的那一刹，及时伸出手弹了一下他的额间，“我开玩笑的。”打断了他那快要脱口而出的话。从他指尖弹出的一记灵流打入吴世勋的额间。吴世勋被他这一指弹地愣了两秒，“你刚刚问我什么？”

“没什么，睡吧。”鹿晗在他眼前一抹，吴世勋撑不住翻涌而上的困意，逐渐闭上了眼睛。

鹿晗手上还在梳着吴世勋那如墨般的长发，眼底有光影跃动。

**Author's Note:**

> 松鼠的第一辆凯迪拉克(*￣︶￣)


End file.
